misstep
by tiki-tiki
Summary: ある一夜がどうしようもなく全てを変えてしまう。あったかもしれない未来をＬは気づかないままに摘み取ってしまった。L/Light.Non-Con,Self-harm,not happy ending.


ざぁざぁと、流れる水の音が煩い。調節された温度の湯が僕の頭に降り注ぎ、体を伝い流れ、床を叩く。瞳を閉じているから、余計に音を大きく拾っていた。

竜崎は笑っていた。閉じた目蓋の裏には、その時の竜崎の顔が焼き付いていた。

何故こう言う事になったのか。僕は、はっきりと覚えていない。確か些細な事から言い合いになり、互いを言い負かすことへの熱が高じ、いつの間にか床に倒された僕の上に竜崎がいた。

その時だ。竜崎が笑ったのは。僕の服を裂きながら、竜崎は口元を歪めて笑っていた。

僕は、ただ彼が動くのを見ていた。抵抗をと、頭の裏側がうるさく警鐘を鳴らしたが、僕の体は動かなかった。あの時と同じ様に、男の暴力にただ呆然としていた。あの時とは僕は違う。成長して体だって大きくなったはずなのに、抵抗しろと脳がいくら指令を出しても、四肢への伝達器官がショートしたように、指一本すら動かせなかった。

体が二つに別れてしまいそうな激痛。瞑った目蓋の裏が赤く染まった。痛みで漏れ出す呻き。生理的な涙が溢れ、頬を伝った。短く笑う声がした。耳を塞いだけれど、その手は床に縫い取られた。床に擦られた甲は、筋のような切り傷が何本も出来ている。

スポンジをひったくり、ボディソープを溢れるほどに取った。手を洗わなければ。けれど、いくら洗っても、きれいにならない。スポンジでは駄目だ。爪を立てて洗う。肌が避けて血が滲み出す。ようやくきれいになり始めたような気がする。

首筋にかかる熱を持った吐息。それが徐々に短く、荒くなっていった。  
そうだ。首も洗わなければ。スポンジは用をなさなかったので床に捨てた。

名前を呼ばれ、体の中に吐かれた。  
出来る事なら、内臓を引きずり出して洗いたい。

力の抜けた体が覆いかぶさり、首の後に接吻けられた。  
耐えきれず、胃からせり上がったものを吐き出した。

ドアの向こうで妹の声が聞こえる。何を喋っているか分からない。一度空いたドアは、すぐに閉められた。

次いで、父の声と共に僕の体に腕が回され、その後はもう覚えていない。

「局長、遅いですねー」

「そうだな。たいてい誰よりも早く来ているんだが…」

ホテルの扉が開いた。微かに息を乱した夜神局長が現れ、部屋の中へと入ってくる。

「遅くなった。すまない」

「局長が遅刻だなんて珍しいですね。って、今の僕達に、出社時間が決まっているわけじゃありませんけど」

はははーと暢気な笑いをあげる松田を無視し、夜神さんが近寄ってきた。私を見下ろす表情は、疲労が隠しきれていないようだった。

「月のことなのだが…。体調を崩してしまって、しばらく捜査の手伝いは難しいと思う。せっかく竜崎が見込んでくれたと言うのに申し訳ない」

夜神さんから頭を下げられた。意外だった。あれ程プライドの高い彼ならば、誰にも、特に家族には絶対隠し通すと思ったからだ。私がプロファイルしたよりも、親子の繋がりは強いようだ。

「体調を崩されるとは、風邪か何かですか？」

「いや、そうではないのだが…、おそらく当分の間、療養が必要になると思う」

「えぇー！月君、そんなに体調が悪いんですか？」

確かに準備もなく抱いたが、療養に割ける程の時間があるのか、夜神。

「どこの病院ですか？局長、お見舞いに行っても？」

そうだ、どこの病院だ？花でも持って、見舞いに行ってやろう。浮かんできた笑みは、紅茶を飲む事で隠した。

「気遣いは有難いのだが、見舞いは遠慮して貰いたい。しばらく治療に専念することになるだろうからな」

「…月君、大丈夫ですか？」

「あの子は強い。だから、大丈夫だと信じている」

まるで自分に言い聞かせているような口振りだった。

「遅くなったが、捜査を始めよう」

重くなった雰囲気を切り替える夜神さんの言葉に、捜査員はそれぞれの作業についた。

夜神さんは入院していると言わなかった。だが、夜神は自宅にもいなかった。ワタリに関東近郊にある全ての病院を調べさせたが、彼が入院していると言う記録は見つからなかった。

彼の怪我は、はっきりと性的暴行に因るものと分かる。彼の将来を案じ、夜神さんは融通の利く知り合いの医者にでも預けたか。夜神さんの身辺で医者の存在を調べさせた。その結果、夜神さんではなく、夜神月の友人に病院を営む者がいた。夜神家からも程近い所に、山元総合病院はあった。

***

病院の廊下を歩く。

歩くたびに無造作に掴んだ花束が揺れた。これを渡したらどんな顔をするのか楽しみだ。絶句した後、激情して私に投げ返すか、感情を抑え込んで、嬉しいよ、竜崎とでも言うだろうか。どちらでも楽しい反応だった。

ワタリに教えられた病室に着く。さて、どう出てくる夜神。微かに口元を歪め、扉に手を掛けた。

だが。開いた扉からは整えられたベッドしか見えなかった。ベッドの周囲にも誰かがここにいたと言う痕跡は残されていない。携帯を取り出し、ワタリに繋いだ。

「夜神がいない」

「お待ちを…」

電話越しにキーを叩く音が聞こえる。

「今朝、記録が更新されました。退院しています」

「摸木からの連絡は？」

監視対象が不明な今、摸木には夜神家を監視させていた。

「１時間前に入った定時報告では、制服姿の夜神粧裕の外出、ごみと思われる袋を複数持った夜神幸子の外出、帰宅のみです」

「夜神さんは本部に？」

「8時15分に到着しております」

「防犯カメラの映像の入手を頼む」

病室を出た。もうここには用はない。

「あら、貴方。ここの病室にお見舞い？」

後からの声に振り返ると、ボードを抱えた看護士がいた。

「見舞いに来たのですが、退院したようで。いつ頃、退院されたかご存知ですか？」

彼女は警戒するように私を上から下へと眺めた。

「失礼ですけど、ご家族、ではないですよね？お友達？」

「えぇ、友達です」

「そう。申し訳ないけれど、ご家族以外にお話することは出来ないの」

「そうですか・・・。ありがとうございます。あのこれ、よろしかったら、どうぞ」

突き出した花束に面食らったようだが、少し笑って受け取った。

「飾らせて頂きます。ありがとう」

*** *** ***

「月君を尋ねて来た人がいました。友達だそうです」

「どんなやつ？」

「顔色が悪く眼の下は濃い隈で、一般人には見えませんでした。それに、ひどい猫背で。今頃の若者って言うんでしょうかね。靴の踵を踏んで、ポケットには手を突っ込んで、だらしなく歩いてましたよ」

「ふーん。薬物中毒者には見えた？」

「私もそう思ったのですが、受け答えはまともでしたし、態度とは逆で話し方は礼儀正しかったですよ。ただ、受け付けを通さずに来たようで、面会カードはありませんでした」

セキュリティ上、見舞い客は受付で氏名などの記入と引き換えに、面会カードを渡され身に着けるよう指示される。

「そうか。身元は簡単に辿れそうにないな。分かった。ありがとう」

「…月君の様子はどうですか？」

「ひとまず落ち着いたと思う」

「良かった。気を付けてあげてくださいね」

「あぁ、それじゃ」

病院の看護士からの電話を切った。  
月が入院したことは誰にも知らせていない。うちの家族と月の家族しか知らないことだ。病院内でも、先ほどの看護士長しか知らなかった。それなのに、受付を通さず月の病室に直接現れた。

「確認しておくか…」

携帯を取りだし、ワンコールだけ鳴らした。月の父は事件の捜査の真っ只中で、すぐには電話を取れない。だが、俺からの着信を見れば、すぐに掛け直してくるだろう。そう思った矢先、手の中の携帯が震えた。

「仕事中、すみません。気になることが…」

食事を乗せたトレイを持ち、月の部屋に運ぶ。緊急を要する処置を終えたので、月は今、俺の家にいた。

月と俺の付き合いは長い。月はうちの産院で生まれたから、文字通り生まれた時からの付き合いだった。子供を通じてお互いの家族のことも良く知るようになり、月と粧裕は血の繋がらない俺達の兄弟だった。

「月、飯にしようぜ」

ベッドの上に体を起こした月に、テーブルをセットする。わずか数日で随分やつれてしまった。

士長の電話の後、月の父から聞いた、月の友達だと言った男。そいつが月の怪我にどう関係するか分からないが、月に奴を近づけさせるつもりはない。

*** *** ***

別室で防犯カメラの映像を見た後、本部に戻った。

「相沢さん、これまでのメッセージビデオの検証をお願いできますか？」

「あ、あぁ」

「松田さん、このリストに書かれたものの用意をお願いします」

「任せといて」

資料を捲っていた二人の捜査員に作業を言いつけた。二人が揃ってホテルの部屋から出て行った後、紅茶に砂糖を落とし、二人が十分に離れるのを待った。

傾けたカップ越しに、彼の父親を観察する。病院の防犯カメラの映像には、父に抱かれた夜神の姿があったが、退院する姿は映し出されていなかった。

飲み干したカップをソーサーに戻す。かちゃりと思った以上の音が鳴った。

「夜神さん、月君はどこです？」

「病院に入院させている。それは話したはずだが…」

「えぇ、それは聞きました。だが、今日付けで退院をし、監視からは自宅に月君が戻ったと言う報告もない」

「竜崎、また監視をさせていたのか？」

「月君は容疑者ですから」

「あの子の前では、ほとんど容疑は晴れたと言っておきながら…。まだ疑っているのか？」

「月君はどこですか？」

「………」

「捜査妨害として、貴方を本部から外す事も出来るんですよ」

「月は…療養が必要なんだ。今の状態のあの子がキラをやれる訳がない。それに、現在もキラによる殺人が行われているじゃないか」

「キラと第二のキラが繋がった今、月君が動けなくなった場合に、第二のキラが殺人を代行すると言う取り決めがあっても可笑しくはない」

「これは親として頼みたい。今、月は…その精神的に参っている。しばらくそっとしてくれないか？」

「それは、月君と会ってから決めます」

「……分かった」

連絡を付けさせて欲しいと言うので、私の目の前で電話を掛けさせた。

*** *** ***

「はい。どうしました？」

「月の様子が気になってね。あの子は何をしてる？」

「食事を取った後、しばらく雑談していたのですが、眠くなったようで。今は寝かせました」

「そうか。急にすまないが、面会に行きたいのだが大丈夫だろうか？」

「喜びますよ」

「それから、月の友達も連れて行きたいのだが…」

「……竜崎？」

「あぁ」

「家族以外はまだ無理だと思います」

「様子を見るだけでも出来ないだろうか？」

「……分かりました。ただし、俺も立会います」

通話が切れ、発信者の名前がディスプレイから消えた。この状態の月に家族以外を面会させるとは、月の父らしくない。竜崎が無理やり頼み込んだか。警察局長である月の父に、そこまで出来る竜崎とは何者なんだろう。

「月、おじさん来るぞ」

「…孝ちゃん？」

「そう。おじさんが見舞いに来るって。起きれるか？」

「うん、起きる。まだ明るいのに、父さん大丈夫かな？」

「電話で来るって言うくらいだから大丈夫だろ」

軽く身支度をさせた月と話していると、母屋が騒がしくなり月の父が来たのが分かった。

「お、来たみたいだな。出迎えて来るよ」

月がいるのは俺の家の離れ。元は祖母が使っていた部屋だが、祖母が亡くなった後、俺の勉強部屋になった。もっとも勉強よりも、月や友達たちと騒ぐ方が多かったが。引き戸の扉を開けると、月の父と、士長が話したままの男、竜崎がいた。

こいつは…。

「月、起きてますよ」

「急に押しかけてすまない。隣にいるのが竜崎だ。竜崎、月の幼馴染の山元君だ」

「よろしく。竜崎、さん」

「こちらこそよろしくお願いします。山元君」

「おじさん、来て早々なんですが、親父が話したいと言ってましたよ」

「…山元君」

あからさまな排除におじさんの眉が寄る。

「大丈夫ですって、無茶なんてしませんから。それに月と面会したいのは、こいつの方でしょ？」

「…分かった。山元君、月を頼む」

睨み合う俺達にため息を吐き、了解の言葉を残しておじさんが出て行った。

「学部が違うから普段キャンパスで会ったことはないが、俺も東応大でね。だから、入学式には俺もいたんだよ。あんた、月と一緒に首席だった。そうだろ、流河？」

観察する様な不躾な視線に、腹の底から怒りと不快が湧いた。

「…人」

「人違いだなんて言わないだろ。お前みたいの、人違いする程いない」

「私は月君の友達です」

「ふーん、友達、ね…。悪いが、俺の知らない月の友達はいない」

唇に指を銜えたまま、竜崎、流河、どちらでもいいが、目の前の奴の口角が上がる。

「あんた、何者？何をたくらんでる？」

「私は夜神さんと一緒に仕事をしています。そこで月君と知り合いました。今日は彼のお見舞いです。彼はどこにいますか？」

「駄目だって言ったら？」

「何の罪でも良い、貴方を逮捕した後で、月君に会う事も出来ます」

「…言っとくが、面会には俺も立ち会うからな」

階段を上がり、月の部屋まで案内した。

「俺が呼ぶまでここにいろ。月の様子を見るから。それで、俺が駄目だと言ったら、面会は中止だ。いいな？」

返事を待たずに、廊下に竜崎を置き、部屋に入った。

「月」

「孝ちゃん、父さんは…」

俺を見ていた月の顔が強張った。唇が震え、血の気が失せて行く。背後を振り返ると、閉めたはずの扉が開き、そこには竜崎が立っていた。

「りゅ…ざ…」

*** *** ***

山元と話す夜神が私を見つけ、顔色を変えた。だが、私もあの日以来初めて見た夜神の顔に驚きを隠せなかった。

頬と首には、爪で掻き毟った様な傷が無数に走り、紅く爛れた傷が痛ましかった。

「りゅ…ざ…」

ベッドの上を後ずさり、パジャマから覗く手を抱いた。

「月！」

山元に呼ばれても、夜神は私から意識を外せない。抱いたと思っていた手は、肌に爪を立て掻き毟っていた。

「月！」

再度呼ばれ、山元に手首を握られる。だが、手首を握られて、怯えた夜神が暴れだす。身長は山元の方が低いが、体で押さえ込んで、夜神を抱きこんだ。

「月、月、俺だ。孝太。分かるな？」

「こーちゃん？」

「そうだ」

手が振られ、私に出て行くように伝えた。

山元の肩に懐いた夜神の顔が見えない。私が視界に入らないように、山元の手が夜神の頭を抱いていた。指が茶色の髪を宥める様に撫でていた。夜神の紅く傷の走る腕が、山元の背に回される。私は音を立てないように扉を閉めた。

「こーちゃん、手、…手洗いたい」

「後でな」

「でも…」

扉の向こう側から、聞いた事のない夜神の幼い、甘えた声がする。

「月、先に薬を飲もうか？」

「やだ。ぼーとするし、眠くなる」

「月が寝てても傍にいるぞ。起きたら飯にしようぜ。月の好きなもの作ってもらうからさ」

「うん…」

銜えた指は何時の間にか肌が裂け、血が滲んでいた。二人から離れ、階段を音を立てずに降りた。

普段とはかけ離れた幼い夜神の態度。私を見て怯え、体を震わせた。私はようやく夜神を壊したのに、何の満足も湧き上がらなかった。ただ、手になど入れていないのに、奪われたと感じる己に笑い出したかった。

離れから出た所で、夜神さんと出会い、私達は本部に戻った。

：：＊：：：：＊：：：：＊：：：：＊：：

「おはようございます、局長」

「おはよう。あぁ、竜崎。今日は月が寄るそうだ」

「月君、元気になったんですか？」

真っ先に反応した松田を無視し、夜神さんが私を見る。息子を襲った犯人が私だと気づいているのだろうか。だとしたら、この人のことだ。私と再び夜神を会わせる様なことはしないだろう。

「…竜崎、私は貴方を信用していいのだろうか？」

「信用していただかなければ、キラ事件など捜査できません。私に不信を感じておられるなら、止めて頂いて結構です」

「分かった」

ソファーに腰を下ろすと、山済みにされた資料を手に取った。それが合図の様に、他の捜査員も作業を始めた。

*** *** ***

「こんにちは」

「月君！」

「大丈夫か、月？」

「平気だよ。大学もちゃんと行けたし、心配しないで」

出迎えた父に、普段と何の変わりもない会話を続ける夜神。

「月君、心配したよー。もう大丈夫なの？」

隣から松田が現れ、夜神の手に触れた。その途端、夜神の体が目に見えて強張った。不自然なほど松田から離れ、触れられた箇所を手で覆う。

「心配をお掛けしたようで。申し訳ありません、松田さん」

微かに浮かべた笑みも堅いものだった。

「それなら良かった。また一緒に捜査しようね」

あははははと能天気な笑いを上げる松田を、相沢が殴った。

「何するんですか、相沢さん」

「おら、鑑識行くぞ！」

相沢に引きづられ、松田が出て行った。

「父さん、捜査状況は？」

「あ、あぁ」

私から離れたところで、親子がこれまでの捜査について意見を交し合っていた。

*** *** ***

「相沢さん、何するんですか！まったく、乱暴なんだから」

「松田、お前やっぱり馬鹿だな」

「何がですか？」

「馬鹿じゃなきゃ、無神経だな」

「だから、何ですか？」

「月君。近寄ると怯えて、触れたら緊張しただろう」

「はぁ、そうでしたね」

「その反応を示すのは、一つだろうが」

「まさか…」

「そのまさかだろうな」

「どうしよう、僕。謝ってきます」

頭の足りない部下が、本部が置かれた部屋に戻ろうとするのを、首を押さえて止めた。

「止めとけ。普段通りに振舞ってやるんだ。下手に気遣われるのも辛いだろうから」

「分かりました…」

「一応、言っとくが、さっきみたいに触れたり、不意に近寄ったりするなよ」

「そんな事、言われなくても分かってます！」

「どうだか。お前は言われないと分からないからなー」

馬鹿にされたと拗ねた松田が駐車場に先立った。松田には言わなかったが、月君が性的暴行を受けるのはこれが初めてではない。小学生の頃、帰り道に複数の男たちに襲われた事があった。その当時、自分は局長の下に配属されて間もない若造だったが、今は子を持つ同じ立場。局長の心痛の程がよく分かった。

そして、キラ事件の容疑者として月君は疑われたまま。どんな結末になるか分からないが、早くあの一家に平穏が来るといいのだが…。

松田が車を取りに行く間、携帯を取り出し自宅に掛けた。娘の元気な声が聞きたかった。

*** *** ***

数日は以前と変わらぬままの日々が続いた。授業の後、夜神が捜査本部に来て、父と一緒に帰宅する。その間もキラによると思われる殺人は続いていた。

「あれ？局長、お出かけですか？」

「次長に呼ばれてな。月が来たら、今日はこちらに戻れそうにないから、タクシーで帰るよう伝えてくれないか？」

「分かりましたー」

「松田さん、ビデオの送付に使用したテープですが、どこで売られているか調べてきて頂けませんか？」

「分かりました。竜崎、すみませんけど、月君への伝言をお願いできますか？」

「えぇ、伝えておきます」

相沢は警察庁の捜査本部に篭っているので、今日はここに戻らないだろう。つまり、夜神が来たら、この部屋には二人だけ。そんな状況になるのは、あの日以来、初めてだった。

正直、混乱している。あの日、夜神の手首を拘束し犯した時、彼の中にいなくても、彼を征していると言うだけで射精する程の興奮を覚えた。そして、私を見て怯え、山元にすがりついた彼を見たとき、プライドの高い彼を壊した満足はなかった。捜査本部に復帰し、慎重に私に接する夜神の手を掴もうとしたことは一度や二度じゃない。

容疑者を精神的に追い詰めるのは定石だ。周到に考えられなくなった犯人は必ずミスをする。私の行動は正しいはずだ。

それなのに。強張っていたが、それでも笑みを向けられる松田を邪魔だと思ったことは？彼を私から奪う夜神さんを疎ましく思ったことは？学部が違うにも関わらず、ランチを共にし捜査本部に来ないときは彼と一緒にいる山元に、本当の彼など知らないくせにと叫びだしたくなったことは？

私の行動は正しいはずなのに、無意識な行動がそれに反証をあげる。

かちゃりと扉が開いた音が聞こえた。

「…みんなは？」

部屋の入り口で、私だけなのを見た夜神が足を止めた。

「夜神さん、相沢さんは警察庁です。松田さんは外に出ています」

「そう。なら、僕は帰る」

「怖いですか？」

踵を返した夜神の背に尋ねた

「私が怖いですか？」

「レイプ犯と一緒にいたい被害者がいるか？」

「月君は事件後、捜査本部に復帰しました」

「僕は一度約束したことは守るし、キラを捕まえたい気持ちに変わりはない。だから、周りに人がいるなら、捜査を手伝う。けれど、お前と二人きりなのを避ける僕を責める権利なんて、お前にはないはずだ」

「何故、貴方を襲ったのか聞かないのですか？」

「お前の勝手な言い分を聞かされるだけだ。そうだろ？レイプなんて、僕の意思なんて関係ない。踏みにじって、力任せに襲って、お前の満足を果たしたいだけだ」

「…貴方に触りたかった」

振り向いた夜神は驚いた顔をし、次いで低い笑い声が形の良い唇から漏れた。

「最低だな、お前」

ソファーから立ち上がり、夜神と向かい合う。

「月君…」

「世界の名探偵で良かったな。じゃなかったら、お前なんか警察に突き出してやるところだ」

「月君…」

「僕がお前を許すとか、関係が改善されるとか考えない方がいい。僕にとって、お前はＬで、最低のレイプ犯だ。二度と、僕に触れようなんて思うな！」

言い捨てて部屋から走り出た夜神の姿をただ見るだけしか出来なかった。

*** *** ***

ホテルの前で拾ったタクシーの中で電話を掛けた。

「月か？どうした？」

慣れた声が聞こえる。その声を聞いて、竜崎と二人きりだった緊張が緩んだのか、涙が溢れ出していた。身を縮めて、無理やり隣に座ったリュークの手が僕の頭を撫でていた。泣くなって言うけれど、溢れてくるから仕方ないだろう？涙目で睨むと、困ったように頬を掻いた。

「考ちゃん、今日行ってもいい？」

心配するから涙声にならないようにしているのに、リュークの所為で涙は止まらなくて、考ちゃんにはきっと気づかれている。

「あーいいぜ。ちょうど良かった。レポートで分からないところがあってさ、月、教えてくれよ」

「なんだよ、それ。考ちゃんと学部違うだろ」

「月だったら大丈夫！布団用意して置くから、早く来いよー」

他愛もない話を続けて、窓から外を見た。日が暮れて、家に帰り、家族と食卓を囲む。そんな日常なんて一瞬で粉々になってしまう危険があることを、どれだけの人が知っているだろう。

無意識に手首に爪をたてた指をリュークが止めてくれた。分かっていると言う様に、リュークの手を叩いた。竜崎への嫌悪、自分への嫌悪で自傷を誘われるけれど、あんな奴の為に自分を傷つけることなんてない。もう一度、自分を救えるはずだ。

*** *** ***

大きな音を立てて、扉は閉められた。後には、私だけが残った。

私と夜神との関係は、初めから一つだけだった。それは分かっていた。でも、月君、貴方に触れたいと思う私は、どうしたらいいんですか？

ＥＮＤ


End file.
